Thoughts of Heart
by Meant To Differ
Summary: Mind Reading... Just plain mind reading! 1stEirikaInnes, Still Working
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

CH:1

Thoughts Of Heart

* * *

Legend- A- Speaking -Thought appears after spoken words. 

_B- Thinking_

Innes: Eirika. I know this might seem sudden, but... I've decided I

must protect you for a while.

_Oh my gosh…_

_I'm talking to **HER. **How could I be so stupid? Protecting that maniac's sister?_

_She's probably like her craphead brother, Ephraim!

* * *

_

Eirika: What? What do you mean by that?

_The heck! Good thing, Lyon rented me those mind-reading tomes! Gawd!__!#$! I'm sure I'll- Calm down Eirika, calm down. I won't use it.

* * *

_

Innes: I mean… uh…

_GAWD! Lyon's mind-reading tomes! Fine. I borrowed Knoll's. Haha.

* * *

_

Innes: I was in a difficult situation at Carcino. I... must admit that I owe you much for you help that day.

_Whew. Tight one.

* * *

_

Eirika: I... I see.

_Craphead! I'm on to you! Well… Fine. I'll use it anyway. It's really fortunate for you that I didn't kick your hiney ass from Carcino to Grado Keep!… Calm down… Gawd. _

_

* * *

_

Innes: So now, I've decided to protect you in battle. I don't know how to say this, but... It is unacceptable that I remain indebted to you.

_I heard that! Hiney ass… Pfff…

* * *

_

Eirika: Oh, you and your fool pride—

_Of course you're a HINEY ASS! Donkey's the Frelian sign of courage, innit?

* * *

_

Innes: Regardless, you can count on me. No arrow can reach all enemies, but I guarantee your safety. Will you accept my oath?

_Gawd! That--

* * *

_

Eirika: Er... Sure. I accept. Thank you, Prince Innes.

_Wow! All you can say huh?

* * *

_

Innes: Follow me, then.

…………

* * *

Eirika: Uh, wait a moment, Innes. You're an archer... Wouldn't it make more sense if you stayed behind me? 

_Still an ass…

* * *

_

Innes: ...Oh Crap.

_Gawd! I'll--

* * *

_

Will Innes keep his promise to his rival's twin?

Will Eirika stop calling him a hiney ass?

Tune in for the next chapter of Thoughts of Heart!


	2. Chapter 2

Innes: ...What are you doing?

_What the heck! She just-

* * *

_

Eirika: What is it now, Innes?

_What do you think I'm doing, hiney ass?

* * *

_

Innes: I told you I was going to protect you.

_I sincerely regret making that oath.

* * *

_

Eirika: Right.

_Sure.

* * *

_

Innes: And yet, whenever an enemy shows himself, you rush in and attack! ...Everyone's going to think you're the one protecting me.

_I sincerely regret making that oath.

* * *

_

Eirika: Well, I can't help you with your image problems, Innes. You're an archer, while I have to fight up close.

_I'm sure you do.

* * *

_

Innes: That is unacceptable. I said that I would protect you, and I was

being quite sincere.

_I hate life. I'm kinda...well...falling for you , Eirika.

* * *

_

Eirika: And I appreciate that. It's nice to know that, when I cross swords with the enemy, you're never far from me, with your bow close at hand.

_I'm sorry if I called you a hiney ass.

* * *

_

Innes: Eirika... You are so kind... You're so different from that... brother

of yours.

_Me too. It's kinda Ok, don't you think? We were talking crap just 3 minutes ago.

* * *

_

Eirika: No, not as much as you think. Maybe you only see him as a warrior, as competition, but he is a fine and gentle man, capable of great compassion.

_Shoot. 1 use left after this, I guess we have to say our final words, with no humiliation.

* * *

_

Innes: ...If you say so. I suppose I cannot doubt it if it comes from your lips.

_I think I've grown to like you now.

* * *

_

Eirika: Prince Innes, please, try to befriend my brother. I know he would want this as well. I don't know why you dislike him. When I am alone with him, he is so kind

_Innes? Me too.

* * *

_

Innes: Forgive me, but I can bear no more of this talk. When I see you look that way, I feel only jealously for this Ephraim.

_I need to talk to your brother.

* * *

_

Eirika: What--? It's gone...

* * *

Innes: I guess we have to talk sincerely...face to face. 

Eirika: Prince Innes...?

----------------------

Oh, Romance...

Gawd! Now moving on to other crap.---

Meanwhile… While Lute and Vanessa have a little chat, She used a special tome for READING minds. What goes on inside a mind of great wisdom and ability? (Just kidding about the _wisdom_ and _ability _part.)

----------------

Lute: Pegasus!

_Wow! –Drools-

* * *

_

Vanessa: You must be Lute!

_You must know who I am!

* * *

_

Lute: And who are you?

_Pegasus! –Drools-

* * *

_

Vanessa: I'm Vanessa. I'm captain of Frelia's Pegasus knights. And this here

is Titania. We're both pleased to meet you, Lute.

_Gawd! She doesn't know!

* * *

Lute: Ah, the Pegasus, the proud, winged horse. You know, they only attach to _

someone they accept as their master. And did you know that the Pegasus flies by

kicking the air, not by flapping their wings. It's a common misconception,

but wings are mainly used for gliding.

_Pegasus! –Drools-

* * *

_

Vanessa: ... Hey, you listening? All you talk about is the frickin Pegasus!

_Bite me. Why do I bother?

* * *

_

Lute: In some countries, the word Pegasus means "fountain" or "ocean."

Different cultures have different stories about the creation of the Pegasus.

In one legend, there was a monster that could turn anyone into stone.

When the monster died, its blood seeped into the ground. There, a Pegasus was

born.

_Pegasus! –Drools-

* * *

_

Vanessa: Hellooooooooooo?

_Man.

* * *

_

Lute: Pegasus…

_I wonder how Fried Pegasus tastes like, boiled maybe…

* * *

_

Vanessa: ... Well! Gotta go!

_I HAVE to get out of here! She's going to eat my ride home!

* * *

_

Lute: Looks yummy… -Takes bite out of Pegasus-

_Hmmmm… Tastes good raw though.

* * *

_

Vanessa: Gawd! What the heck are you doing?

_Oh my gawd! Maybe one last try.

* * *

Lute: Yum………… _

_Yum…

* * *

_

Vanessa: I'm Vanessa!

_00.0001 chance. Really.

* * *

_

Lute: The Pegasus… So pretty! –Drools-

_Wait… Titania! Come back dinner! Wait!

* * *

_

Vanessa: Freak.

_Freak…_

_Tune in for ...Thougts of Heart!

* * *

_


End file.
